


Before the Harlequin

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: The Joker and Miss E [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, He wasn't all bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker had another henchgirl before Harley Quinn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Harlequin

Before the meeting of The Joker and Harleen Quinzel, before the birth of Harley Quinn Joker had another henchgirl.  
She wasn't like Harley.  
She didn't have blonde pigtails or pretty, baby blue eyes.  
She didn't wear a red and black costume either.  
Sure Joker beat her now and again but she did have a healing factor but sometimes the healing power didn't work.  
The Joker met her while on a bank heist with his henchmen and goons.  
She was busy beating up a load of guards and as she moved about the Joker was enchanted by her raven locks and her emerald green eyes; those eyes was just like his own, perfect.  
As his boys were stealing a load of shiz he approached the sexy, damn sexy, fine ass damsel. That's how they met

"I'm Miss E. Who're you? You lovely not to mention handsome lookin' devil."  
For once in his life The Joker was actually speechless. Never has he ever met such a fine dame.  
"Sorry, I should've known you are... The Joker."  
At least she knew who he was.

Who doesn't know him?

"You don't happen to work for anyone do ya?"  
She shook her head.  
Miss E accepted the role of the Joker's new henchgirl and damn son she was defo a brilliant choice.  
After all, Joker did choose her.

"What's your real name though? Mine's Alice."  
Well Jervis was going to like her.  
He trusted her with just knowing her for 5 minutes.

"Jack."


End file.
